Gehaburn
''Spoiler Warning! ''Gehaburn redirects here. For the sealed form of the demon, please see: Blake Tielmard. Gehaburn (ジエハバーン Jehaban), also known as Gremory (グレモリ Guremori), Deidarabotchi (デイダラボッチ, Deidarabocchi), or Fuhengareeima Ipponboshi (不変昏影魔一本星, Everlasting Twilit Shadow Demon: One-Legged Star) is an ancient demon that had lived in Earthland long before humans. Feared among humans, it was reputed as a demon that rent the land asunder, and was known for causing many calamities throughout history. As of the current storyline, Jason LaHote defeated it, through what means are unknown. It's soul resides sealed in a blade that bears it's name, a process that happened via ancient magic, one all demons are vulnerable to, bestowing the name of a demon upon someone or something after it is defeated. Due to this, it is technically not "dead", merely "repressed". Appearance Gehaburn has the appearance of a creature from eldritch lore; with a strong, bipedal body that's rather similar to that of a hound; though, there are seven snake-like heads protruding from it's lower body; each has piercing crimson eyes. On it's upper body is a proper torso with properly formed claws; in addition to a draconic-looking head. The skin of Gehaburn is a scorched black. Personality Not much is known about Gehaburn's personality, even Jason doesn't speak about how it acted during their battle. Because humanity feared it, it's quite possible Gehaburn was a demon that killed wantonly. Gehaburn is known to be a writhing mass of hatred; destroying without any reason or rhyme—a true embodiment of the demonic race. Even though it is the Demon of Darkness, Elysdeon, the Demon of Light is little better than it. Gehaburn has a skewed morality; as it sincerely believes that eradicating nature is helping them. Gehaburn is said to be very interested in supernatural beings in general and Jason in particular, but makes dismissive comments about any humans, viewing them as the scourge of the planet. While savvy, it is ungodly arrogant, referring to itself as the strongest demon to ever exist; then again, with its tier of power, this isn't a truly vainglorious boast. History Long before te age of Humans were born from the division of the deity-like demon, Varian, and scattered them throughout the world. They became known as the "Ancient Duo". Gehaburn and Elysdeon were natural enemies—and while Gehaburn, the Alpha, controlled Darkness and the Earth, Elysdeon, the Omega, controlled Light and the Skies. The dual beings battled fiercely for centuries on end, obliterating countries with their signature spells; Alpha Raze and Omega Discharge. However, eventually, the humans learned the secret of God Slayer Magic via the lucid dreams that Origin sent them; and with it, they were able to seal the dual demons in towers. Prior to the main storyline of Fairy Tail: Dawn, Gehaburn was released by Jason, who had heard of the demon and decided to test his mettle against it. In a fierce battle, Gehaburn was defeated and sealed within Jason's sword, which took up the same name. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Unfathomable Strength: 'Possibly given it's size and status as one of the primordials of the world, Gehaburn possesses immense physical strength. With a single swipe of it's many headed tails, Gehaburn is able to tear up the landscape around it. It even possesses enough stength to create large gusts of wind equivalent to large hurricanes, and can split the seas with one fine stroke. It's existence is compared to natural phenomena; as when it was unsealed, it could create countries, swallow seas, split the earth, and tear holes in the very fabric of time and space itself. '''Law-Defying Speed: '''Despite it's large size, Gehaburn is remarkably fast, able to attack Momoko Sitri, who is quite possibly one of the fastest in Akatsuki, before she could properly react. It is said that in order to move at such speeds, Gehaburn forges a contract between the time-space continuum and itself, essentially teleporting before anyone can do anything about it—it is near impossible to stop its movement, as it destroys anything and everything in its path. As it moves, the land around Gehaburn is torn asunder; obliterating anything, consciously or not. '''Nigh Invulnerability: '''Gehaburn has an immense level of durability, being able to fight against Jason Lahote and his plethora of magical abilities related to piercing and cutting without suffering any damage at all. It's hide appears to be far more durable than even diamond, and several members of the Akatsuki and Shadow Remnants alike were not enough to damage it severely. Even large amounts of magical energy expelled in blasts, or the magic of Dragon Slayers has barely any effect on the skin of Gehaburn. However, according to Jason himself, an ability with enough magical power compressed for absolute effectiveness can truly damage it, even then only temporarily. This was how Jason was able to nearly slay and seal it. Magical Abilities '''Insurmountable Magical Power: '''As one of the Ancient Duo, Gehaburn has a truly preposterous amount of magical power, that is only matched by its polar opposite, or the beings higher than it on the power scale. It is known to lay waste to its immediate surroundings without fail just by being expelled as an aura; striking fear into the hearts of its foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Gehaburn's skill and control at using manipulating its magical energy aura allows it to perform a variety of abilities. Additionally, the sheer aura radiating from its person has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. The darkness that is this magical aura can corrupt others into doing the bidding of Gehaburn; creating armies of beasts from absolutely nothing. Darkness Magic 'Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): The magic Gehaburn prides himself with using, he excels in the use of Darkness Magic. Exactly how it is employed, however, is unknown, Gehaburn's Darkness Magic has been seen, by the current point of the story, employed in a supplementary manner by Jason LaHote. Since it is a physical manifestation of darkness, Gehaburn can draw power from the negative energy in the world and the night itself, allowing its power to grow stronger, which is necessary for it to reach maturity. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The colour of Gehaburn's Darkness Magic is a pulsating red and black; striking fears into the heart of its enemies. It typically shapes its attacks into the form of beasts of darkness, which it can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. The beasts can even be used to strangle enemies; and the mere presence of the magic is known to make people physically ill and cold. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation, controlling the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf the beast's entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including itself. Gehaburn is also able to fade itself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if it is caught while in a tangible form, it is then vulnerable to attacks. Gravity is a unique property of darkness; this allows Gehaburn to be able to choose whether to let gravity affect itself or not, as, despite its massive size, it is often seen jumping several thousand meters into the air, and slowly floating back down to the ground, as well as increase its gravity to crash down and crush its opponent. It can also choose to negate another's gravity, as it can, with a mental command, levitate its target or smash them down to the ground, or leave them unable to move. Gehaburn can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to itself, regardless of their current state. *'Alpha Raze' (アルファーゼ, Arufa Rēze): The most powerful spell in Gehaburn's possession; comparable to the Omega Discharge of Elysdeon. It is an almighty, transcendal spell that was known to devastate realities in the creation times, feared by all as the bringer of the apocalypse. Charging darkness within its mouth, Gehaburn compresses ambient magical energy into its mouth to mix with the darkness, before unleashing it in the form of a blast with an unique, cone-like shape that has an immense increase in range, firing speed and destructive power, capable of destroying mountain ranges and entire cities with a single shot, flattening and erasing everything around it with explosive penetrative power. The darkness particles that compose Alpha Raze have incredible velocity; and when impacting upon the opponent, they quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure energy and destroying the target from within. Alpha Raze is capable of destroying massive amounts of architecture in one shot. The power of this technique creates a one hundred and fifty meter diameter of extremely high heated energy, and also an electromagnetic field effect- akin to a nuclear explosion that also functions similar to a magical-based Electromagnetic Pulse; completely deactivating opposing magical energies and leaving mages helpless. *'Abyssal Natural Disaster' (深海災害, Shinkai Saigai): A powerful combination spell; combining Darkness Magic and Earth Magic; noted to be one of the strongest spells in Gehaburn's arsenal. By charging some of the magical energy gained by the Hand of God spell into its mouth, before expelling it outwards to cover the area around it, giving Gehaburn the ability to subject the natural world to its whim. By manipulating the natural world in its vicinity on an enormous scale, Gehaburn is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicentre. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, culminating in a vast mushroom cloud which devastates the surroundings for kilometers and kilometers, not leaving anything still properly formed in its wake. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic is a caster Type magic which utilizes the element of earth. As the Demon of Darkness and Earth, Gehaburn is one of the most skilled users of the magic to ever exist. As such, it is claimed to have "Absolute domain over every corner of the land". This is represented in its choice of spells, which usually involve merging with all types of structures which are classified as "earth". With Earth Magic, Gehaburn is capable of producing earth from its body and of manipulating it to attack its opponents. Gehaburn can control any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects. Gehaburn is also able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials elemental makeup. Gehaburn's Earth Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing it to use them for both attack and defense. Gehaburn has also proven itself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, Gehaburn's Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. *'Supreme King Rock Mountain Warrior' (覇王巌山士, Haōganzanshi): By using this spell, Gehaburn summons an enormous formation of rocky pillars from the ground around its figure; these pillars converge upon its body—encasing it in order to form a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds Gehaburn; when using it, the demon stands on its hind legs to further enhance its properties, the being has armour that causes Gehaburn to resemble a yamabushi. The mouth of the armour has a beak-like shape, giving Gehaburn an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand has plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armour itself is ghastly in appearance. Essentially, it is an "equip" spell that drastically enhances Gehaburn's offense and defense; at the cost of substantially reducing its speed. The heavy armored shell protects Gehaburn even when caught in a chain mine detonation; though when it takes too much damage, Gehaburn can eject part of the shell to free itself of the burden and increase its speed. Magic Power Absorption Magic Power Absorption: 'Gehaburn is able to showcase what is quite possibly one of it's most lethal skills — the ability to drain the magical power out of every living creature and even inanimate objects. Gehaburn is able to employ this magical ability on a global scale, as it is one of the primordial demons and creators of the world, everything is in effect connected to it, and with this connection, Gehaburn is able to sap away the magical power from everything on a global scale, progressively making the targets weaker until they cannot put up any sort of offence or defence. *'Kami no Te (神の手 Hand of God): If Gehaburn so chooses, it is able to expel the magical energy it has drained, in addition to a considerable amount of it's own, from it's body, manipulating it until it compresses every bit of the energy into a sphere that is many times even it's own size. At it's own whim, Gehaburn releases the sphere, sending it high into the atmosphere, where, like a bomb, it will explode, igniting the very atmosphere as it releases all of the energy in a wave that covers the whole globe. As strong as this ability would be by itself, due to Gehaburn's tendency to use it right after it has already drained the entire world of magic, it leaves nothing but destruction in it's wake, incinerating bodies, evaporating oceans, destroying mountain ranges and canyons like alike. Hephaestus even calls this technique "Judgement", likening it to many holy purges done by gods in ancient lore. Trivia *'Gehaburn' is the name of the strongest bladed weapon in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2. ''The fact that Gehaburn would bear this name is a case of extreme irony, as in the game, Gehaburn became stronger by absorbing the souls of Goddesses, while Gehaburn gave Jason strength when he absorbed it's soul into his blade. *'Deidarabotchi', also known as 'Daidarabotchi' (ダイダラボッチ; Literally meaning "''Giant"), was a yōkai of titanic proportions in Japanese mythology. *'''Gremory, '''in the Goetia, is a powerful Duke of Hell, and reigns over twenty-six legions of demons. Category:Demon Category:Male